FW x FW
by aniranzracz
Summary: Fred Weasley x Fei Willeavia Sebuah fic untuk Fei Mei :D


**FW x FW**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

FW x FW © aniranzracz

.

.

Warn: Maybe OOC?

.

.

Enjoy it!

.

.

"Mau kemana, Fred?" tanya George heran. Kembar identik Weasley ini baru saja selesai latihan Quidditch bersama anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor lainnya.

Fred menoleh ke arah lapangan Quidditch yang sedang dipakai latihan oleh anggota tim Slytherin, lalu ia menyeringai. "Menganggu Slytherin, pastinya."

George menggeleng heran. "Kau tak lelah? Wood kan sudah menceramahi kita! Lain kali saja, Fred."

Fred balas menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mau mengganggu mereka, George. Menganggu Slytherin yang sedang asyik latihan itu."

"Kau bahkan masih memakai jubah Quidditch," tanggap George.

"Aku mau mengganggu Slytherin."

George berdecak. "Dasar keras kepala! Terserahlah. Aku lelah sekali sekarang, jadi aku tidak ikut, ya?"

"Ya. Silakan beristirahat," ujar Fred, lalu melanjutkan dalam hati, "Aku memang tak ingin kau ikut, George."

"Bye, Gred. Ketemu nanti, oke?"

Fred mengangguk. "Bye, Forge."

Setelah memastikan George sudah cukup jauh melangkah, Fred segera duduk di tribun dan menonton latihan Slytherin. Tidak menganggunya seperti yang ia bilang pada George tadi.

"Oke! Slytherins, cukup sekian latihannya! Bagus! Mari bersorak untuk latihan kali ini! Dan jangan sampai kita kalah nanti! Dan kalau Gryffindor terlalu memaksa, sedikit penggalan kepala dan sikutan tak apa-apa…" ujar Flint, Kapten Slytherin itu memberi aba-aba pada seluruh anggota tim untuk menyudahi latihan dengan sedikit trik licik untuk menjegal Gryffindor.

Fred yang memperhatikan itu––ia tidak mendengar sorakan Flint tentang memenggal kepala dan menyikut––segera turun dari tribun dan menghampiri seorang anggota tim Slytherin yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Hai," sapa Fred riang, ia berhenti setelah sebelumnya berjalan tepat di hadapan orang–lebih tepatnya gadis–yang ingin ia temui itu.

Perempuan itu cukup cantik. Rambutnya bergelombang cokelat, warna iris matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kulitnya putih merona dan ia cukup tinggi, walaupun Fred lebih tinggi.

"Hai, Weasley," balas perempuan itu.

Fred tak menyangka dan terkejut karena gadis itu membalas sapaan darinya. Well, Gryffindor memang sangat jarang bertegur sapa dengan Slytherin. Tapi… Fred tak menampilkan keterkejutannya itu dan ia tersenyum. "Habis latihan, ya?"

Perempuan itu menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Bukannya kau tadi menonton? Kau pasti tahulah kalau aku latihan atau tidak."

Fred menyeringai. "Semua orang tak bisa basa-basi kalau berbicara denganmu, ya?"

Perempuan itu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Eh? Kau tersinggung? Maaf."

"Tidak," jawab Fred seraya menggeleng. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Perempuan itu mengernyit. "Bukannya kau sudah tahu namaku? Gryffindor dan Slytherin sudah banyak kali bertanding, kan?"

"Well, yang disebutkan oleh Komentator kan hanya nama keluargamu. Willeavia, kan? Beater?"

Perempuan itu tertawa. "Yeah, nama keluargaku Willeavia. Panggil saja aku Fei. Dan aku memang seorang Beater, sama sepertimu."

"Fei Willeavia… nama yang bagus," puji Fred.

Fei tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Fred."

Fei mengernyit heran. "Kau punya saudara kembar, kan? George Weasley? Bagaimana caranya aku membedakan kalian? Jujur, tadi saja aku masih bingung siapa yang menghampiriku."

Fred tertawa kecil. "Tak tahulah. Ibu kami saja kadang-kadang masih bingung dan sama sekali tak bisa membedakan kami."

Fei mengangkat alis.

Fred menyeringai. "Kuberi tahu kau bagaimana cara membedakan kami di satu situasi. Situasi saat kami memakai sweater kembar merah marun yang bertuliskan inisial nama kami masing-masing."

Fei merenggut. "Aku juga tahu! Kau kan biasa memakai sweater yang bertuliskan F, dan George memakai sweater yang bertuliskan G! Yang lain, Fred!"

Fred melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jangan sok tahu dulu! Kau salah!"

Fei membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi… kau memakai sweater yang bertuliskan G? Biar kutebak… pasti kalian melakukan itu untuk tujuan kejahilan."

Fred mengangguk mantap. "Yeah, betul seratus persen. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Siapa sih yang tidak tahu tujuan kalian melakukan segala hal?"

Fred tertawa. "Hahaha… ya, memang begitu. Dan, aku harus pergi, Fei. Aku… senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, ya."

"Pasti. Kita akan bertemu lagi, kalau bukan besok, ya… saat pertandingan Quidditch berlangsung."

"Pertandingan pertama kan, Gryffindor melawan Slytherin? Yeah. Dua hari lagi, sih," kata Fred heran.

"Mungkin saja aku sakit besok, Fred," jawab Fei geli.

Fred mengangguk setuju seraya menyeringai. "Aku akan menjengukmu kalau kau sakit besok. Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka posisimu di Quidditch dan saat kau memakai jubah Quidditchmu."

"Jangan menjengukku! Dan… memangnya kenapa kalau aku Beater dan kalau aku memakai jubah Quidditch Slytherin?"

Fred menyeringai. "Kalau kau memakai jubah Quidditch Slytherin, kau terlihat seperti perempuan yang sangat kuat di mataku, dan kalau kau menjadi Beater… posisi kita sama. Kita mungkin berjodoh, Fei. Aku juga seorang Beater, kau ingat?"

Wajah cantik Fei merona. "Dasar kau! Jodoh kan tidak diketahui berdasarkan hal itu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jarang bertemu dengan perempuan Slytherin yang baik dan ramah pada Gryffindors," ujar Fred sebelum ia dan Fei berpisah tujuan. "Kalau boleh kubilang, kau lebih cocok di Hufflepuff. Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu."

Fei tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tentu tidak menyinggungku. Aku memang tidak cocok di Slytherin mungkin, aku––kata Topi Seleksi––lebih cocok di Gryffindor. Hell, Ibu yang menyuruhku––atau mungkin lebih tepat jika memaksaku––ada di Slytherin."

Fred mengangguk mengerti. "Sayangnya, kau di Slytherin ya. Cobanya, Topi Seleksi betul-betul menempatkanmu pada Gryffindor. Aku… pasti tidak pernah kesepian dan tidak pernah kehabisan kegiatan."

"Kau tak pernah tak punya ide, kan?" tanya Fei heran. "Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku di Gryffindor dan kau bisa tak kesepian?"

Fred menyeringai. "Tentu aku bisa memandangmu terus-menerus, menggodamu, menggombalimu kalau aku sempat, dan masih banyak lagi yang akan kulakukan."

.

.

"Ayolah, George! Kita membolos Ramuan, saja! Lebih banyak hal yang menarik dan sayang jika dilewatkan dibanding mengurusi ramuan menjijikkan! Lagipula, apa enaknya sih, bertemu Snape?" paksa Fred.

George mendengus. "Masalahnya bukan itu, Fred. Kita akan OWL dua tahun lagi!"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan nilaimu, George? Dan sejak kapan kau bilang ulangan yang akan berlangsung dua tahun lagi itu sebentar?" timpal Lee.

"Setuju dengan Lee!"

George mendesah. "Kita perlu belajar!"

Fred dan Lee diam, memandang George dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus memelas. Tatapan yang sangat sulit digambarkan.

George menghela nafas. "Oke! Kita bolos Ramuan! Kita tak menemui Snape! Kita tak membuka buku lusuh Ramuan! Kita tak mencium bau ramuan yang memuakkan! Dan kita tak akan meledakkan kuali lagi!"

"Yeah!" seru Fred dan Lee bersamaan, lalu ber-tos ria.

George mendengus dan berbisik, "Hanya untuk kali ini saja! Tak ada ampun lagi!"

Mereka pun menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk bermain dan bercanda-canda ria serta mendiskusikan kejahilan apa lagi yang bisa mereka hadiahkan khusus untuk siswa maupun siswi Slytherin yang menyebalkan.

.

"Lebih baik kita lempari mereka lumpur bau," usul Lee dengan nada berpikir.

George menggeleng. "Itu terlalu menyenangkan dan mereka tak akan kapok-kapok kalau hanya dilempari lumpur. Lebih baik… lempar saja dari Menara Astronomi!"

Fred berdecak. "Sekalian saja kita _Avada Kedavra_ mereka."

"Sebaiknya kita cari mangsa," ujar George seraya meraih Peta Marauders yang tergeletak di meja.

Lee dan Fred kemudian mendekat ke George untuk membantunya mencari mangsa. Mangsa dalam kasus ini adalah anak-anak Slytherin.

Dan, tanpa diduga, Fred melihat enam titik ganjil yang berdekatan di suatu tempat sunyi yang terpencil. Titik-titik itu berlabel Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, dan… Fei. Fei Willeavia.

Fred mulai merasa khawatir dan takut.

Tak mau diketahui oleh George dan Lee, Fred beralasan lain untuk menemui Fei, "Guys, aku harus ke… er, Transfigurasi sebentar! Aku lupa menyetorkan tugasku!"

George mengeryit dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Fred. "Sejak kapan kau menyetorkan tugas, Gred?"

Tanpa komando atau bahkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan––atau menanggapi sindiran––dari George, Fred langsung melesat pergi dengan cepat. Ia berlari.

"Fred! Kau tak membawa tugasmu!" seru Lee memperingatkan. Fred mendengar itu, tapi ia tidak membalasnya dan tetap bergegas menemui Fei.

..

.

Sesampainya disana…

"…jadi milikku, dan aku akan terus menjagamu," ujar Draco dengan nada sadis, mata _silver_-nya berkilat, seolah ia akan menculik Fei dan berniat memutilasi gadis ini kalau ia tak mau.

Fei menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. "Aku tak main kekerasan, Malfoy. Lagipula, siapa yang mau denganmu? Laki-laki sok tampan dan sok berharta yang sombong dan licik."

Draco menyeringai. "Fei Sayang, gadis-gadis lain akan berkata 'lebih dari mau', jika aku meminta mereka seperti itu! Dan, aku memang tampan serta kaya. Sombong dan licik? Itu memang karateristik Slytherin, setahuku. Kau juga Slytherin, jadi, jangan mengatakan hal itu pada Slytherin lain, padahal kau juga seperti itu."

"Tidak, Malfoy!" seru Fred dengan terengah-engah, wajahnya penuh dengan peluh yang membanjir akibat berlari. "Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan atau menyentuh Fei, bahkan hanya selembar rambutnya!"

"Kau masih sebelas tahun, Malfoy!" seru Fei.

"Untuk Weasley, ah? Aku meragukan itu. Untuk Fei, kenapa kalau aku masih sebelas tahun? Kau akan mau kalau aku sudah berumur tiga belas tahun sepertimu?"

Fei membelalakkan mata kesal. "Tentu tidak!"

Draco mengabaikan Fei dan menoleh ke arah Fred dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. "Jadi? Menurutmu, aku tak bisa memiliki atau bahkan menyentuh sehelai rambut gadis ini? Kau hanya mimpi."

Draco kemudian mencabut sehelai rambut halus dan kuat Fei, membuat pemilik rambut itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Baru saja Draco membuka mulut ingin mengolok Fei, Fred sudah meninju pipi Draco terlebih dahulu.

Bukk!

"Berani kau menyakiti Fei?" tanya Fred garang.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri!" seru Draco. Ia kelihatan ingin mengelus pipinya yang terkena tinjuan, tapi ditahan.

Dan tanpa embel-embel lainnya, Fred meninju sekaligus menendang Draco.

Draco yang diserang tiba-tiba saat ia masih kesakitan, kewalahan. Well, walaupun saat kondisinya masih prima pun ia pasti tetap kewalahan. Bagaimana tidak? Badan Draco kalah besar dengan badan Fred yang ditambah dengan pengalaman ribuan kali memukul Bludger.

Draco merenggut kesakitan dan mengusap-usap pipinya yang terkena tinjuan maut paling keras dari salah satu Beater andalan Gryffindor.

Setelah itu, Draco mengomando teman-temannya yang mengikuti––atau mungkin mengawal dirinya––agar segera kembali menuju Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin.

Di antara pelariannya, Draco berteriak pada Fred, "Tunggu sampai ayahku tahu tentang hal ini, Weasel!"

Fred tak memedulikan Draco dan segera beralih ke Fei yang sedang mengusap-usap jubahnya dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Fei?" tanya Fred.

Masih mengusap-usap jubahnya, Fei menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Malfoy hanya mengambil sehelai rambutku, kok."

Fred terdiam. Tapi, ia tidak dapat menghentikan aksi diamnya itu ketika melihat Fei masih mengusap-usap jubah Slytherinnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengusap-usap jubahmu? Bukannya kau tak diapa-apakan oleh Malfoy?"

Fei menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan wajah yang merona merah. "Er… tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya, kebiasaanku jika aku sedang kesal dan panik."

Fred tersenyum manis. "Panik? Kesal? Mau menghilangkan kedua perasaan itu?"

Fei mengernyit heran. "Menghilangkan? Biar kutebak. Kau pasti ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan! Dan… memangnya kau tak sedang punya pelajaran, sekarang?"

Fred menggeleng mantap dan sama sekali lupa akan pelajaran Ramuan. "Tidak. Kau mau?"

Fei tersenyum. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali mengobrol serta bercanda ke tempat yang Fred rahasiakan.

"Fred, ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu darimana kalau aku ada di tempat sepi seperti itu dalam keadaan sedang diganggu oleh Malfoy dan teman-temannya?"

Fred teringat Peta Marauders dan tentu saja ia tahu jawabannya. Tapi, ia tak mengatakan alasan aslinya itu. Bukan karena ia tak mau berbagi rahasianya dengan Fei, tapi, ia punya alasan yang lebih hebat.

"Kau sudah seperti setengah jiwa dan ragaku, jadi, kalau kau pergi kemanapun, aku pasti tahu kapan dan kemana kau pergi," ujar Fred dengan cengiran.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Fred?" tanya Fei heran. Mereka sudah berjalan agak lama dan belum juga menemukan tempat yang Fred maksud.

Tiba-tiba, Fred menggenggam tangan Fei erat. "Tenang, kita sudah dekat dengan tempat yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu, Fei."

Fei hanya diam saja. Kenapa ia tak mendebat Fred? Karena, ia tak menyangka kalau Fred Weasley––salah satu Beater paling terkenal se-Hogwarts––menggandeng tangannya. Well, kalau Fei terkejut dan _blushing_ seperti ini, ia tak pernah bisa mengeluarkan suara aslinya.

…

"Kita sudah sampai…" ujar Fred santai.

Fei membelalakkan mata takjub melihat tempat itu.

Tempat itu… tepian Danau Hitam––Danau yang selalu dikagumi oleh Fei––yang sama sekali asing bagi dirinya. Bukan asing karena Fei baru saja melihat danau itu––lagipula tadi sudah dijelaskan kalau Danau Hitam adalah danau yang selalu dikagumi Fei––untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, ia tak pernah melihat pinggiran Danau Hitam yang seperti ini, penuh dengan pasir dan sinar matahari. Persis seperti pantai kalau saja bukit tidak menjulang di ujung danau itu.

"Fantastis!" desah Fei kagum. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau tempat ini ada di Hogwarts?"

Fred teringat petualangannya dengan George saat mereka kelas dua yang lalu, tapi ia––lagi-lagi tak memutuskan untuk jujur pada Fei. Ia… punya––lagi-lagi––jawaban yang lebih hebat daripada jawaban aslinya.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan tempat yang indah, aku pasti selalu bisa menemukannya hanya untukmu. Kalau untuk orang lain, tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa, Fei."

Fei tersipu lagi.

Fred yang melihat Fei tersipu, hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Er, ngomong-ngomong, Fei, kau tak lelah berdiri terus? Kau… tak mau duduk? Aku bisa menyihirkanmu sebuah alas duduk kalau kau mau."

Fei menggeleng halus. "Er, aku juga bisa menyihir sendiri, Fred. Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu. Dan, sepertinya tidak. Aku mau duduk di atas pasir ini, saja."

Fred mengernyit, tanda tak setuju. "Jubahmu bisa kotor, Fei."

Tanpa memedulikan ucapan Fred, Fei duduk.

Fred berbatin, 'Dasar keras kepala!'

Tapi, ia juga duduk beralaskan pasir itu di sebelah kanan Fei.

"Pasirnya halus dan kelihatan bersih sekali, kan? Tidak berbau. Tidak apa-apa dong, kalau aku dan… kau duduk disini, Fred?"

Fred mengelus pasir itu. Dan dalam sekejap, Fred setuju dengan pendapat Fei. "Yeah… kau benar juga."

Mereka berdua diam dan memandang deburan ombak di danau yang ada di hadapan mereka itu.

Diam-diam, Fred merasa bosan karena mereka berdua hanya diam-diaman seperti orang musuhan saja. Well, Fred memang tak pernah––atau tak bisa––diam, bukan? Maka, untuk mengusir bosan yang melandanya, Fred menulis inisial namanya sendiri di atas pasir.

FW

Dan, tanpa diduga, Fei juga menulis namanya sendiri di atas pasir dengan jari tangannya yang lentik putih sendiri.

FW

"Hei! Inisial nama kita sama!" seru Fred dan Fei bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua terbahak karena mereka mengatakan itu secara kompak dan bersamaan.

Setelah tawa mereda, Fred berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagus juga kalau inisial nama kita berdua sama."

Fei mengernyit lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya karena ulah ajaib Fred Weasley. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Fred nyengir lebar. "Fred Weasley. Fei Willeavia. Dan kalau di masa depan nanti kau––ehm––menikah denganku, inisial namamu tak akan berubah. FW, Fei Weasley. Ngomong-ngomong, nama 'Fei Weasley' tidak buruk, kan? Malah bagus sekali."

Fei _blushing _lagi.

_Sementara itu, di kamar yang ditempati oleh Fred, George dan Lee…_

"Hei! Fred lama sekali! Jangan-jangan, dia pergi ke kelas Ramuan tanpa memberitahu kita, dan ia memberitahu Snape kalau kita mengajaknya bolos, lalu ia tak mau dan hanya kita berdua saja yang pergi?" sangka George.

Lee mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin saja."

"Ayo! Cepat kita ke Ruang Ramuan! Lalu, kita jelaskan kalau Fred hanya berbohong dan mengusili kita, Lee!" seru George agak panik.

Lee mengangguk setuju dan mereka berdua langsung melesat ke pelajaran Ramuan setelah sebelumnya mengambil semua yang mungkin akan diperlukan nanti.

.

.

Fred kembali ke kamarnya, bertepatan dengan jam Ramuan yang akan berakhir lima menit lagi.

Mendapati kamarnya kosong tanpa George dan Lee, Fred bingung. "Mereka berdua kemana, sih? Apa mereka… ke toilet? Ya… mungkin mereka ke toilet. Tapi, apa hal yang terlalu penting di toilet sehingga mereka memutuskan pergi ke toilet berdua?"

Tak mau memusingkan itu lagi, Fred langsung berbaring di kasur miliknya dengan hanya melepaskan sepatu hitamnya.

'Fei… tadi cantik sekali," batin Fred sembari tersenyum. 'Untung saja, George memutuskan mencari mangsa di Peta Marauders! Kalau tidak… mana bisa aku pergi berdua dengan Fei?'

Brakk!

Pintu kamar Fred, George, dan Lee membuka dengan kasar. Lalu, muncullah dua sosok yang Fred kira sedang ke toilet.

Tanpa basa-basi, Fred langsung menghujani mereka dengan kata-katanya, "Kalian ke toilet, ya? Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa tak ada di kamar ini menungguku? Katanya kita sahabat! Er… intinya, kalian kemana, sih?"

George membanting tasnya di meja. "Kau yang kemana? Kenapa lama sekali? Kami kira kau mengusili kami dan malah pergi ke pelajaran Ramuan! Karena menyangka seperti itu, aku dan Lee berlari ke pelajaran Snape dan setelah sampai di sana, aku langsung menjelaskan hal yang… ada di pikiranku tanpa menyadari kalau kau tak ada disana!"

Fred melongo, berusaha mencerna apa yang ia dengar. "Dan… Snape? Dia meloloskan kalian begitu saja? Tidak mungkin!"

Lee menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di tepi kasurnya. "Jelas tidak mungkin, Fred! Snape memang mengizinkan kami mengikuti pelajarannya saat itu, tapi dengan ganjaran detensi?"

"Kenapa kalian tak kabur saja?" tanya Fred.

"Aku mau, tapi masa aku sendirian? Lee kan tidak mau," ujar George seraya melirik tajam Lee.

Fred menoleh ke arah Lee. "Kenapa kau tak mau?"

Lee mendesah. "Well, yang harus kalian tahu adalah aku tak seperti kalian yang nekat. Aku mungkin pemberani karena aku ditempatkan di Gryffindor, tapi, berani beda dengan nekat, kan? Dan… aku takut dengan Snape, apalagi ia sudah memberikan kami detensi seperti yang kau tahu, Fred. Nanti detensi kami bertambah!"

Fred menelan ludah. "Kata George tadi… kalian menjelaskan yang ada di pikiran kalian, berarti… kalian bilang ke Snape kalau kalian mengira aku mengusili kalian dan Snape tahu kalau aku membolos?"

Lee mengangguk.

"Berarti, aku dapat detensi, dong?" tanya Fred parau.

George mendengus, "Tentu saja! Detensinya adalah, kami berdua harus membersihkan toilet Prefek dan… untuk detensimu bersama Willeavia–"

Fred memotong ucapan George. "Wait! Willeavia? Murid Slytherin yang––ehm––cantik itu?"

Lee mengangguk. "Aku tahu kalau nasibmu malang, Fred. Dia Slytherin yang pastinya menyebalkan, kan? Sabar saja."

Fred memunggungi George dan Lee, lalu berbatin, 'Malang? Malang katamu, Lee? Tentu tidak. Aku malah bernasib… mujur. Sangat mujur.'

Fred berbalik dan menghadap George dan Lee lagi, lalu ia berkata, "Kenapa ia bisa didetensi? Ia tak punya salah, kan?"

Lee mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. "Yang jelasnya, Willeavia datang dengan pipi yang memerah serta dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Aku tak tahu ia darimana. Well, Slyhterin dan Gryffindor sekelas kan, di pelajaran Ramuan hari ini?"

Fred berbatin, 'Iya, ya… aku lupa kalau Gryffindor sekelas dengan Slytherin hari ini."

George melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong tadi, "Detensimu dengan Willeavia adalah… menyortir buku-buku di perpustakaan."

.

.

_Besoknya, saat detensi berlangsung…_

'Tok, tok, tok..' suara pintu yang diketuk tak lain oleh Fred, George, dan Lee terdengar dari balik pintu Ruangan Snape.

"Masuk," suara Snape yang dingin itu menanggapi ketukan tadi. Mendengar itu, Fred, George, dan Lee memutar kusen pintu dengan sopan dan masuk ke ruangan itu, pasrah untuk menjalankan detensi.

Snape menyeringai. "Wow… tumben kalian bertiga tidak terlambat! Kurasa, kalian bertiga sudah tahu detensi kalian…"

George menatap Snape, "Jadi? Langsung dimulai, er, Profesor?"

"Kau tak sabar, ya? Ya. Aku memaklumi itu, Weasley. Makanan kalian sehari-hari kan detensi! Tapi, sayangnya kau harus menunggu anak waliku––Slytherin––yang akan didetensi bersamaan dengan kalian. Fei Willeavia."

Mendengar itu, hati Fred serasa berdenyut. Tapi, rasanya bukan sakit, hanya perasaan senang karena fakta bahwa mereka bertiga akan didetensi bersama Fei Willaevia. Fei Weasley mungkin setelah murid-murid Hogwarts angkatannya lulus.

'Tok, tok, tok…'

"Masuk," ujar Snape. Nada yang ia gunakan tak kalah dingin dengan nada yang ia gunakan saat menyuruh Fred, George dan Lee masuk ke ruangannya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, masuklah Fei.

"Ya… sudah lengkap. Silakan kerjakan detensi kalian. Weasley dan Jordan, bersihkan toilet Prefek!" seru Snape, lalu ia menambahkan setelah melihat reaksi dari Fred dan George, "George Weasley."

Setelah itu, George dan Lee langsung keluar dan membersihkan toilet Prefek yang dimaksud.

Lalu, Snape beranjak ke Fred dan Fei yang masih terdiam menunggu. "Kalian berdua, sortirlah buku-buku di Perpustakaan!"

.

.

"Kau tak lelah, Fei? Santai saja lah! Lagipula buku ini kan banyak sekali walaupun hanya tiga rak yang kita kerjakan," ujar Fred sembari menyortir salah satu buku.

Fei menggeleng. "Jelas aku lelah! Tapi… aku tidak mau santai, Fred. Aku tidak mau kalau Snape mendetensi kita lagi besok, besoknya, besoknya, sampai selesai."

Fred mengangguk. "Ya, terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Snape tumben-tumbenan mau mendetensi murid Slytherin."

"Profesor Snape bertingkah beda padaku dan pada anak Slytherin lainnya. Meskipun aku _pure-blood_, mungkin saja Profesor Snape tahu kalau aku harusnya di Gryffindor. Dan, sifat serta sikapku mungkin saja berbeda dengan Slytherin lainnya," jawab Fei.

Fred mengangguk mafhum. "Dan… kenapa kau bisa terlambat pelajaran Snape?"

Fei menatap Fred dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku mau pergi, tapi Malfoy menghalangiku. Bisakah sekarang aku kerja?"

Fred terdiam. Akhirnya, mereka berdua bekerja lagi. Fred dengan santai, dan Fei dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba, Fred menemukan sebuah buku saat ia sedang memeriksa ratusan buku di rak. Buku itu adalah buku kesukaannya dan ia tak mampu diam lebih lama setelah menemukan buku itu.

"Hei! Ini buku favoritku! Aku meminjamnya waktu aku ada di tahun pertama! Kukira sudah hilang, ternyata ada disini! Siapa sih yang menaruh sembarangan? Buku yang hebat! _Trik-trik Berbuat Usil Pada Penyihir di Usia Muda_," seru Fred semangat. Ia senang sekali mendapatkan kembali buku favoritnya di perpustakaan.

Fei menoleh dan ikut memperhatikan buku itu. Sampul buku itu penuh dengan barang-barang yang dapat mengusili seseorang dan dilatari oleh warna hijau tua, bukunya usang, tapi lebih bagus daripada buku-buku lain di perpustakaan itu.

Fei mendelik ke arah Fred. "Kukira––maaf––kau tak pernah ke perpustakaan, Fred? Lalu, darimana kau tahu kalau buku ini ada di perpustakaan, bagaimana caranya kau menjelaskan kalau kau sudah membacanya, dan kenapa buku ini malah jadi buku favoritmu?"

Fred nyengir lebar. "Aku pernah ke perpustakaan, tentu saja. Yeah, bukan belajar atau mengerjakan tugas, sih. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan kalau diberi detensi seperti ini saja. Waktu aku kelas satu dan mendapatkan detensi untuk menyortir buku-buku di perpustakaan, aku menemukan buku ini."

"Kau mau meminjam buku itu?" tanya Fei.

Fred mengangguk. "Ya."

"Aku juga mau meminjam buku favoritku! Tunggu sebentar ya, Fred! Aku tahu letak buku itu dan tempatnya tidak jauh, kok!" seru Fei, lalu beranjak pergi ke tempat buku favoritnya.

…

"Ini buku favoritku," ujar Fei pada Fred.

_Muggle yang Menarik_

"Kau suka dengan Muggle?" tanya Fred heran, kedua alisnya terangkat. Karena penasaran, ia membuka buku bersampul merah marun itu.

Fei mengangguk semangat. "Bahkan setelah lulus nanti, aku ingin bekerja di lingkungan Muggle. Mungkin… menjadi koki?"

"Pantas saja kau diberikan detensi oleh Snape, tidak seperti anak-anak Slytherin lainnya," ujar Fred. "Ngomong-ngomong, koki itu apa?"

"Koki? Tukang masak," ujar Fei acuh tak acuh.

Fred menyeringai. "Aku suka makan."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kita––ehm––menikah nanti, kau pasti bisa memasakkanku makanan yang enak-enak, kan?"

Fei memukul lengan Fred pelan, wajahnya merona merah. Fred tidak merasa sakit, ia malah tertawa.

"Hahahaha…" tawa Fred masih terdengar.

Fei mendengus. "Sudah, Fred. Masih banyak buku yang harus disortir. Kalau Snape melihat kita seperti ini, entahlah apa yang ia perbuat. Cepat selesaikan!"

Fei merebut buku _Muggle yang Menarik_ dari tangan Fred dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah meja yang memang ada di sana.

Fred ikut meletakkan buku _Trik-trik Berbuat Usil Pada Penyihir di Usia Muda _di sebelah buku _Muggle yang Menarik _yang akanFei pinjam.

Fred terdiam.

Fei yang menyadari itu, bertanya heran pada Fred, "Kenapa, Fred? Ada yang salah? Kau juga mau meminjam buku _Muggle yang Menarik?_ Atau kenapa? Ayo, kita lanjutkan detensinya!"

"Lihat, Fei."

Fei akhirnya melihat apa yang Fred lihat.

Dua buku bersampul hijau tua dan merah marun yang ditaruh berdampingan.

"Apa yang menarik dari ini?" tanya Fei heran. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Fred mendelik. "Tidakkah kau lihat betapa serasinya kedua buku itu jika dilihat dari warna sampulnya?"

Fei akhirnya kembali memperhatikan dua buku tersebut.

…

"Ya. Dua buku itu memang serasi. Ayo kita kembali bekerja," ujar Fei ringan.

Fred menyeringai dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku baru memperhatikan dan tahu kalau hijau tua ternyata cocok dengan merah marun. Well, setidaknya, itu menurutku. Dan, aku senang dengan hal itu."

"Aku biasa saja. Memangnya kenapa kau bisa senang hanya karena itu saja?"

Fred menghela nafas. "Artinya… warna Slytherin cocok dengan Gryffindor! Mungkin… antara murid-murid Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak cocok, tapi, aku dan kau––Fei––cocok menurut mata siapapun yang memandangnya!"

Fei diam dan kembali bekerja, tapi rona merah menjalari pipinya.

.

.

"Hm… kerjaan kalian—harus kuakui—bagus, Weasley, Willeavia," ujar Snape ketika memeriksa hasil detensi Fred dan Fei. Tetapi, begitu melihat ekspresi dari Weasley dan Willeavia, Snape melanjutkan, "Tapi aku yakin ini hanya keberuntungan saja. Dan, hasilnya akan lebih—err—memuakkan lagi kalau… hanya Weasley yang menyortir buku-buku di perpustakaan itu."

Fei dan Fred hanya terdiam, berusaha sabar mendengar ucapan Snape.

"Kalian mau apa terus disini? Pergi!" seru Snape akhirnya, membuat Fei dan Fred tersentak, lalu langsung kabur dari ruangan pribadi Snape.

.

.

"Astaga… apa-apaan Snape itu? Biasanya, kalau aku langsung kabur, dia tambah mendetensiku! Kalau aku tetap diam di tempat, dia marah! Dasar rambut berminyak!" seru Fred kesal dalam jalannya. Tentu setelah ia dan Fei berada agak jauh dari tempat Snape berada.

Fei mendengus. "Profesor Snape kan memang begitu sejak dulu."

Fred, entah kenapa, jadi teringat sesuatu. "Hei? Besok kan sudah pertandingan Quidditch! Gryffindor lawan Slytherin, kan?"

Fei nyengir. "Ck, ck, ck… kau adalah salah satu yang bertanding besok, dan kau lupa jadwalnya? Dasar."

Fred hanya tertawa.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu besok," ujar Fei.

Fred mendelik. "Tidak akan!"

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Fei menghela nafas. "Astaga, Fred! Aku hanya bercanda! Terserah siapa yang menang besok, yang jelasnya, aku akan bermain sportif besok."

Fred yang memang sudah terbiasa bermain licik dengan Slytherin—Fei belum terbiasa karena Fei baru memperkuat tim Quidditch Slytherin tahun ini, dan Fred satu tahun yang lalu—langsung berkata, "Kau mungkin tidak, tapi teman-temanmu? Aku ragu."

Fei mengernyit. "Hei!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Fred heran.

"Well… kau menyinggungku, aku… tidak suka kalau kau menyinggung Slytherin. Aku Slytherin, kan?"

Fred menelan ludah. "Eh? Er, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Fei mengangguk. "Ya… aku mengerti."

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun,

Dalam hati, ada yang membisiki Fred, 'Kau tidak menembaknya, Freddie? Kau cinta dia, kan?'

Fred menoleh ke arah Fei yang asyik berjalan—tentu saja—dengan pandangan yang tegak lurus, seolah tak takut pada apapun atau siapapun.

'Mumpung sekarang sepi,' batin suara itu lagi.

Fred mendengus dan balas mengatakan dalam hati, 'Gampang sekali kau—entah siapa—yang mengatakan itu padaku! Coba kau yang mencobanya!'

'Aku tak suka dengan Fei, kenapa aku harus mencobanya?' ujar suara itu lagi, masih di dalam hati. 'Apa… kau takut?'

'Apa? Kaubilang aku takut? Tentu tidak! Weasley tidak pernah takut! Buktinya… aku dan semua Weasley masuk Gryffindor!"

"Buktikan."

"Ha?"

"Buktikan."

"Tidak!"

"Kau pengecut."

Fred mendengus lagi. "Hmh… aku benci ini. Tapi, aku akan membuktikannya!"

"Silakan."

Fred melirik Fei yang masih berjalan anggun dengan tatapan tegas lurus. Sekilas, dia ingin membatalkan niat membuktikan keberaniannya, tapi… ia selalu teringat bahwa ia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut.

"Fei…" panggil Fred tanpa sadar.

Fei menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Wajah Fred memerah. "Er… tidak jadi."

Fei mengernyit, tapi memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Fred mendengus pelan.

'Katanya pemberani?' ujar suara itu lagi, memanas-manasi Fred.

"Rewel sekali kau!" teriak Fred tanpa sadar.

Fei mengernyit kembali. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Fred? Kelihatannya kau… kondisimu sedang tidak baik."

"Eh? Er… aku tidak apa-apa."

Fei mengangguk.

"Fei…" panggil Fred nekat.

Fei berbalik. "Ada apa?"

Fred diam dan kembali bimbang.

Fei mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ada apa?"

"Eh… er, tidak jadi."

Fei mendengus kesal. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih? Jujur, maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, kau membuatku lelah! Memanggilku tapi tidak ada apa-apa, bertingkah aneh, dan hal-hal lainnya! Sudahlah! Aku harus ke Ruang Rekreasi!"

Fei pun berjalan pergi.

"Fei Willeavia! I love you! Mau jadi pacarku?" teriak Fred panik dengan wajah yang memerah dan dengan peluh bercucuran entah kenapa. Lalu Fred menyihir sesuatu.

Fei terdiam. Kemudian ia berbalik dan ia mendapati…

FW x FW

Fred Weasley x Fei Willeavia

"Mau jadi pacarku?" ulang Fred. Grogi dan perasaan takutnya perlahan menipis.

Dan mendengar itu, Fei tersenyum. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat… aku baru mengenalmu kemarin. Tapi… kurasa cinta tidak mengenal waktu dan aku mencintaimu."

.

.

FIN

Wahaha! Maaf saya baru nongol *kayak ada yang merhatiin* dan baru publish fic baru lagi.

Wireless di rumah saya dicabut dan otomatis saya gak bisa internetan seenak saya. Tapi saya tetap cek email dan inbox FFnet kok :D *gak nanya*

Fic ini untuk Fei :D maaf Fei, ficnya udah lama dibuat, tapi… ya, karena masalah wireless tadi, baru dipublish sekarang.

RnR please?

Saya pasti seneng banget :D


End file.
